Finding the secret
by KayNYC
Summary: All eight soldiers are on a mission to find a young girl who knows a lot about the war they are fighting in. She wants to tell them the secret of the war but she also knows the consequences. How will the squad react when they find themselves becoming smaller?
1. Chapter 1

This story gets better please give it a chance and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Um can you tell us about this secret mission again?" Upham hesitated looking down at his gun.

The seven soldiers were walking through a French field the green grass was so high it was making tracks behind them from where they originally stepped. Reiben, Jackson, Mellish, Horvath looked at Upham and gave him a sigh all at once.

Don't you ever listen? I don't even know why you joined are squad; can't we go back and get someone else who is less annoying, Miller?" Reiben the New Yorker soldier moaned.

Yeah" Jackson added "We were actually a good squad until he came along!"

Mellish and Horvath looked at each other and nodded not wanting to carry on with the conversation.

"Why are you guys harassing the guy, he might just have misread what Miller said!" Wade mumbled loud enough for the rest to hear.

Upham was looking at the grass regretting he started this conversation. Even know Upham has been with the squad a few hours he never really had friends when he was younger he always had his head in a book instead of going out to play, people always bullied him because he was intelligent. The squad started arguing, interrupting each other like a bunch of old married couples. Miller stopped walking and turned around.

"FUCKING SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Everyone looked at Miller with their mouths open just about to say there next sentence but stopped.

"Our mission is to find a French teen girl she does not speak much English so we'll have to bare with... We need her to stay alive because she has something to do with the Germans invading France...That's all I know so far, SO DON'T ask me any questions because I hardly know anything either!" Miller said changing his tone of voice on the important parts.

The squad looked gobsmacked! As Miller turned around to walk on he mumbled "No one listened then" The squad followed. After a few minutes of walking with awkward silence Upham spoke.

"Uh well I could always help with the speaking" Upham quickly said, speed walking to Miller.

Miller and the rest of the squad ignored him. They all came up to a small village that looked like it had been blown up there was rubble everywhere with half sides of houses still standing, there was also a lot of small walls about.

"Go behind that wall" Miller pointed to the entrance of the village.

They all ran to the wall then kneeled down straight away. Jackson heard footsteps pass not far away from the wall he was at, he looked over the wall to make sure it was not any Germans but it wasn't it was a little family of four running with their brown old looking suitcases, the girl looked about nine she was holding hands with a little boy who looked six. Jackson was always a family man he loved how families stayed together. When he was a little boy he never had a family that's why he always stayed at his friends' house so he felt like he was part as one.

"Jackson!" Horvath shouted as the squad was moving out.

Jackson realised he was still watching the boy and the girl struggling to catch up with their parents.

"Sniper in the church, Jackson we need you! Miller's orders" Mellish shouted.

Jackson ran to the next wall to his squad and set up his sniper, he placed it onto the top of the wall then got his necklace out, it was a cross he kissed it and prayed to himself.

"Hurry up, Jackson we have not got all day!" Reiben shouted. He moved his gun to make Jackson think he was about to shoot the German himself.

"No pressure then" Jackson said putting his necklace back then he moved his gun slowly around the church area.

Jackson found him and pulled the trigger.

"Got ya bloody German!" Jackson shouted he finally relaxed.

The squad looked at Miller waiting for his next orders. "Good work, Jackson but next time please be a bit quicker" Miller said looking into Jackson's eyes deeply.

"So where is this girl?" Mellish asked.

"SHH, did you hear that, I think it's coming from that house" Wade said worriedly.

"What the hell are you tal- oh yeah!"Horvath shouted.

"It sounds like its coming from the house" Miller whispered.

They all ran together to the house, it wasn't that far.

"Mellish, door" Miller shouted as they were still running.

Miller and Upham went on one side of the door with Horvath and Reiben on the other while Wade stood far back because he didn't have a gun. Mellish bashed the door down with his foot and ran in wondering if he was going to be alive in the next minute. They all ran in except from Wade who waited outside anxiously. They got to a big room with a Germen holding his gun up to a girl who was huddled up in the corner of the room. Reiben shot the Germen without hesitation hoping that it was one. They all stood there watching the girl scream. All seven soldiers didn't know what to do but they knew it was the girl they been looking for.

WADE!" Horvath screamed so loud it echoed.

Wade ran in the same second knowing they needed him with all his gear at the ready.

"Who's hurt?" Wade worried looking at everyone then seen the girl and ran to kneel next to her.

"Arrêtez ne me tirez pas! Arrêtez ne me tirez pas!" The girl shouted. Wade looked at Upham at the same time as opening his medical bag.

Miller and Upham ran to each side of her and knelled down.

"It's okay we won't hurt yo" - "son ok nous n'allons pas vous faire du mal" Upham interrupted Miller.

Horvath, Reiben and Mellish gave each other a shocking look because they have never heard Upham speak a different language, they always thought he wasn't as good as he said he was.

"We want to save you!" Wade said struggling to keep her still.

"You're Americans?" The girl stopped struggling and asked in a clear voice looking at Miller.


	2. Chapter 2 Marvella POV

Chapter 2 Marvella P.O.V 

I was shocked, more than shocked.

"Yes" the one with the big red Cross on his helmet said calmly.

I turned my head to look at him still confused and shocked, I can feel my heart pumping really fast that I can hear it.

"Come on let's get out of this house" the man hesitated he looked very shy he was the one that was speaking French before.

The two soldiers stood me up "W-what's your names?" I asked. I could hardly feel my feet. The one with the little white thing on his helmet started to speak letting go off me.

"I'm Miller our Medic is Wade, Upham our translator, Mellish, Jackson our Sniper, Reiben and Horvath" Miller said going around the whole group patting them on the shoulder one by one.

"And what's your name?" Wade asked leaning towards me, he still had hold of me. It's weird I actually feel really safe around these soldiers but I don't know if to trust them or not.

"Your worse than Jackson" Mellish joked.

"Oi" Jackson punched Mellish in the arm then they both started laughing.

What do they mean I'm worse than Jackson what's wrong with him, that makes me really self-conscious.

"I'm Marvella...I'm 14"

I felt myself burn up I'm so shy with strangers, I hate it when everyone looks at me. I looked at Mellish his face dropped.

"That's a nice name" The translator said, I've forgot his name already.

"Common Jackson, Reiben lets check out the church for Germens, we can all sleep there tonight" Mellish said quickly pushing the two soldiers out of the room.

"What you doing Mell-" "Go!" Mellish overlapped what Reiben was about to say. Horvath looked at Miller and shrugged then followed walking out of the door, reloading his gun.

I looked back at Wade I like Wade he seems nice.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, Mellish is just moody that's all" Wade chuckled looking at the door they just walked out of.

We walked out of the house very slowly, we are now standing outside, Wade has still got hold of my arm while Miller and Upham were walking around us with their guns at the ready for any contact. Why do they want me I don't understand, they seem nice enough but should I really be going with these guys, my mother always said never go anywhere with strangers but I have got a good feeling about this one.

Horvath ran to us and shouted clear leaning over with his hands on his knees looking like he was about to be sick but he was only out of breath.

Okay, Okay let's go!" Miller ordered. The 5 of us ran to the church meeting the others inside.

I'm cold, I'm hungry and it is a beautiful late night. We're all sat in our own personal space. Upham is sat on a step with Wade on the one above, Miller's by the open door he is looking outside, with the rest of the soldiers on the other side of the church facing my way. It's very awkward no one is speaking, I want to say something but I feel like it's not the right time, but when the time when this stupid war is going on is. Right I'm now going to say something!

"I hate this war! I don't care who is fighting in it, it should of never of happened!"

Everyone looked at me even Miller turned his head to me but then looked back outside, I then realised the others looked away except Wade he gave me a little smile then he dipped his hand into his bag to look for something. Oh my lord I should never of said that. Why the hell did I just say that!

"So Marvella what languages can you speak?" Upham asked, he seemed very interested.

"Umm, French, German and English"

"Yeah same, it comes in handy"

"Yeah I've used those languages so much" I said with a little smile. By the Corner of my eye I seen Jackson role his eyes he is so jealous.

"I don't see the point of speaking all those languages their useless" Jackson moaned.

"Oh shut it Jackson" Wade said turning his head back round to me.

"Don't you get confused like you might start talking French to a Germen soldier?" Wade asked sorting out his medical kit making sure everything is in its place ready for when he needs it next.

"No one cares" Jackson yawned patting his hand onto his open mouth, he then laid down cuddling his gun like a teddy bear.

One by one everyone started to fall asleep but Mellish was still wide awake sitting crossed legged looking at a picture; I couldn't quite make it out.

"Ouch!" I stood up moving my hand in big circles; I was walking to the end of the church and back still moving my hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Mellish POV

Chapter 3 Mellish P.O.V 

Marvella's walking back and forth. She is such a drama queen.

"What are you doing?" I looked up from my photo

"Just my hand" she was bent down, she actually looked like she was in pain.

"Do you want me to wake up Wade?"

"No!" she panicked she seemed a little more relaxed after I said that. "My hand was just having a funny five minute that's all" She was stood still; I could feel her watching me as I was looking down at the photo. Step by step slowly she came and sat by me then moved herself around to face me. I looked into her dark blue eyes I could see her light brown medium wavy hair; she had a lot of light freckles that you could hardly see.

"Have you got a problem with me, just that when I said my name you couldn't wait to get out of the house?" She said softly looking down at her black shoes.

I hesitated for a bit not knowing what to say, I looked back down at my photo.

"Look" I said moving the photo into Marvella's hand. She hesitated but took it slowly moving it inline of her bellybutton under her dress.

"Is that your sister?" she asked pointing to the girl on the left side of the photo

"What Anna, yeah she was fourteen when we took that" I kept my eyes on the photo.

"I bet she thinks about you" Marvella whispered

"She probably doesn't... We had an argument before I went into war she didn't want me to go. I've sent loads of letters but she has never replied to any except from one, she sent it a few weeks ago" I opened out my bag to find the letter and gave it to Marvella.

_To Mellish _

_Sorry I haven't replied to your letters, hope your okay. I know your worrying about me so don't. I've have got married with an amazing man and we are now expecting, could you help us choose some names, don't worry you have enough time because it's not due for a couple of months yet. I dread to open letters, a lot of our neighbours have had letters saying there family member has died. I won't reply again as I still don't forgive you but at least I know your okay and you know I'm okay. Good luck, stay alive. Miss you and love you lots. _

_Love Anna Mum and dad will be proud of you xx_

Marvella gave me back the letter not saying a word.

"I've already wrote my letter, but I want someone to send it when I'm dead" I said looking at Wade sleeping on the step that looked uncomfortable.

"That won't happen" Marvella said shaking her head. She seems so sure of herself when she said that.

"My dad wasn't in that Photo though it was taken when he was in the First World War" I said trying to change subject.

"You look so young" she giggled "Is that your mother, you look very much alike" She looked up at me for the first time then she looked back down to the photo to see the difference.

"She died 3 weeks after that was taken" Marvella looked straight up that I heard her head click.

"I'm sorry" She whispered she looked back down with her hair covering the sides of her face that I could not see her.

"My mother's name was Marvella"

Marvella threw her head back up again but without a sound. Her hair flicked back so I could see her whole face.

"Well she's beautiful definitely with the name" She handed back the photo; she gave it one last look.

"The meaning of Marvella is"

"Marvellous" We both said together with a chuckle.

"My Mother always told me that until she disappeared along with my twin brother" she whispered looking at her finger which looked red sore.

"What happened there then?" I said a few minutes later. She chuckled

"Every night I had to go around the village to look for food, I got caught, two Germen soldiers where running after me shooting everywhere" She spoke soft, looking around the room not daring to look directly at me.

"Ah so the bullet went into your finger...What a weird place to get shot" I said, I got out my greenish canteen twisting the top cap, taking a sip.

"What some?"I asked holding out the canteen

"Nah" she laid down putting her head on Miller's bag that he lent her as a pillow; it didn't take her long to fall asleep. I've just realised I'm last to be awake. I'm thinking about the conversation I had with Marvella it was the sort of conversation I use have with my sister. Miller started to move lifting his head from the floor he gave me a smile while nodding his head lightly that I could hardly notice, then but his head onto the cold damp floor, he obviously heard our conversation. I then laid down but I was too tired to get to sleep. I listened to everyone's light snores, I felt myself concentrate on the times each person started to inhale and exhale, I felt my body relax then my eyes drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Marvella POV

please Review if you like it thanks xx

* * *

Chapter 4 Marvella P.O.V

I am so tired. I got woken up by Jackson this morning, now we are speed walking around the village; we are down this very big alleyway. I'm about a few feet away from the rest of the soldiers, struggling to keep up. Wade stopped to turn to me he waited until I stopped by him, I then started breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh... You people walk fast" I said looking up at Wade he was about the average height for a young man.

"I hope you know that I have only got little legs?" I added

Wade laughed "Yep and still growing" Wade put his arm on my back and lead me the way. We turned the little corner and seen the rest of the squad looking worried.

"Where the fuck where you two?" Reiben said flicking his arm so we could see his palm.

"It would have been nice if you guys waited for Marvella" Wade said moving his arm off my back.

"Well sorry Mr nice man I didn't realise you where in charge of me just then and everyone else" Horvath shouted

"I'm in charge of your health...so yeah I'm kind of doing my job because I like looking after people"

I feel useless I'm just standing here and the other soldiers while those two are arguing.

"Oh fuck you Wade you Medics don't even do anything you could have saved Caparzo!" Horvath shouted again Wade looked upset

"Alright boys that is enough!" Miller stepped into our little circle.

"Why you being so feisty?" Wade said with a tear falling down his face.

"Wade are you crying?" Jackson interfered

"OH MY LORD the Medic is crying! Quick someone get his bag we need to save him!" Horvath joked

"That is not funny!" Jackson said to Horvath

"Yeah really it's not!" Mellish added with Reiben nodding

"Shut up!" Miller shouted looking at Mellish and Jackson while Upham staying completely out of this, don't blame him.

"What do you soldiers want from me?" I said but not loud enough because the rest didn't hear me.

"Oh but a cake in it Horvath!" Wade shouted

"Me?" Horvath shouted pointing to himself

"No the fucking elephant" Wade shouted. There was a total silence everyone was looking at Wade; I could see Jackson and Mellish smirking. And it looked like Horvath was about to punch Wade.

"That's offensive!" Horvath said pointing to Wade but looking at Miller.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, everyone looked round to me as if they didn't notice me there all along.

"I don't care who said what or who offended who I just want to know why you want me?" everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Okay I'll go back to my village because I'm not wondering off with odd strangers" I looked up at Wade.

"You're not odd Wade" I said, he gave me a smile he then looked back up at Horvath. I started to walk off down back the alleyway from where we just came from I felt a hand on my shoulder that turned me around gently. It was Wade, Miller on the right side of Wade, the other soldiers where lighting up there cigarettes.

"Look" Wade started out going to my side

"We were sent out a mission to find a girl and take her back to Omaha Beach. The girl that was described to us looks like you" Miller said in a deep voice.

"But you can't just assume that it's me" I don't understand. Wade looked at Miller then he faced me.

"Apparently you know a secret about the Germans being here or something" Wade turned to Miller again, Miller nodded then Wade was faced back to me.

"So yeah. Can you tell us?"

"I don't know about the secret" I shyly said

"Nothing?" Wade gave me a funny look. I nodded heavily.

"She is a liar!" Horvath mumbled with his cigarette in his mouth walking to Miller.

"She said she didn't know anything!" Wade said I really didn't want them two arguing again but if they did I kind of want Wade to win.

"Wade...Don't even start with me again because you will know about it!" Horvath said slowly

"We are still taking her to the beach anyway...Move out!" Miller said walking towards the end of the alleyway.

"Its okay" Wade said to me we then both followed the others.


	5. Chapter 5 Horvath POV

Chapter 5Horvath P.O.V

This is so stupid it really is. Marvella looked so guilty that she has to know. Even if she knew the secret or not we would still not get any sympathy for it. Once again we are walking through the field; I can actually tell where we all came from because the grass is still flat from yesterday yes I'm that sad that I noticed it.

"Who's Caparzo?" Marvella asked, I could hardly see her the grass was taller than her. By the corner of my eye I had seen Wade and Upham look at me.

"He was a good guy" I smiled to Marvella

"Yeah he was" Wade said walking quicker to get to the side of me

"What happened?" Marvella grabbed hold of a strand of grass and pulled it out of the ground she then started to make knots.

"He got shot on the beach" Wade said walking to Reiben

"Yeah it... I dunno" I said unsure of what to say.

There was a silence while we walked; I assume we were all thinking about Caparzo he was so different compare to us he actually got on with what Miller ordered while we just mess around like school boys but then again Caparzo and Miller where close. I looked to my right where I could see black smoke in the sky by the corner of my eye I could see Reiben looking at me I didn't dare to look.

"What's that smoke?" I asked pointing the direction it was coming from. Miller stopped quickly and looked then we all stopped like a herd of sheep.

"I don't know but we should check it out" Miller said looking at the squad. He then started to move forward and everyone one followed except Marvella.

"Wait!" Upham shouted then turned around and looked at Marvella. I turned to look and see Marvella quite a few feet away looking at us. I then realised the rest stopped all stopped.

"Common!" Miller shouted.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we should go straight" Marvella pointed ahead of her. Miller stepped forward so he was in front of all of us.

"I'm Captain, I say where we will and will not go!" Miller sounded angry.

"Like I said, don't go down there" Marvella shouted

"And what would you know!"

Marvella had nothing to say it looked like she didn't know what to say.

"It looks odd... Anyway why would there be smoke. If you want me to stay alive you got to cut corners!"

"I would rather clear enemy lands out instead of leave them then come back"

Marvella gave in. She must know something if she does not want us down there. We were close to the smoke, we then all bent down into the grass with our guns at the ready but I doubt it.

"Shh" Miller whispered putting his finger agents his lips. Miller then moved his hand in the sign to go. We all leaped up. Upham was in front so he was the first to know if there were any enemies or not.

"STOP!" Upham shouted we all then realised it was our own soldiers they where paratroopers but there plane crashed. A lot of them where injured on the floor I could only see one Medic.

"Wade help out" Miller said I watched Wade run to a soldier and he then opened his bag.

"Horvath?" Miller then added

"Yes" I asked walking passed Reiben.

"Take Marvella over by that big rock away from the plane and look after her until we all move out!"

"Yes sir" I moved Marvella to the rock I realised he asked me to take her here is because I seen his solider that was covered in blood head to toe not a very nice picture to have if your only fourteen. We both sat down on the top of the rock watching the soldiers marching passed they looked miserable and tired. I then looked at Jackson, Mellish, Reiben, Upham and Miller talking to the other Captain. I then looked down at Marvella; she was very short for her age. I smiled and she gave me a little smile back.

"Yah know don't worry about me and Wade arguing... We do it all the time"

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows

"Yeah" I looked at Wade "I like him really...he's only young" I added.

"Like how young because you lot go on about how young he is but how old exactly is young?"

"Young enough to be here"

"So what he's only eighteen or something?"

"No, but I recon he's about twenty-two or twenty-three"

"Hum" she looked at Wade then back to me

"Have you got any kids or a wife?" she hesitated

"No, not planning either"

"Why?" she looked confused

"I've just never been keen on all the family stuff. It's not me"

"Maybe you right, you're too scary to be a dad" she stated. We both chucked.

"You know something about this secret don't you?" I had to get this out of her.

"Umm"

"Right!" Miller sighed walking with the others towards us.

"Marvella, I asked if they could take you in here but they can't" he added taking his helmet off.

"Why would you want to take her in here?" I asked

"So then we can get on with the war!"

"That's a bit tight!" Wade said walking over with blood on his hands.

"Jackson, open my bag" Wade added I watched as Jackson opened the bag and gave Wade a little cloth to wipe his hands in.

"How is it tight?" Miller asked Wade

"Well basically you just want her out of the way after we went all the way to get her" Wade said in his soft voice.

"But we not, where taking her"

Wade didn't say anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The eight soldiers and the one girl moved out of the plane crash zone and headed back to the fields but these fields had a lot of trees.

"This is FUBAR" Marvella stated as they were walking. Everyone looked except from Miller who was the leader.

"How the fuck do you know what FUBAR is?" Reiben asked checking his B.A.R out

"It's not hard"

"What is this gun to you?" Jackson asked Marvella moving his gun like it's on display.

"Something you shoot people with" Marvella said. Everyone laughed except from Wade and Miller.

"Sorry sirs wrong answer, It's either your best friend or it's a scary device at the minute I would class it as a scary device" she added everyone laughed this time.

"Hum you good" Jackson chuckled

"Upham?" Marvella asked walking away from Wade to get to Upham

"Y-yes?" Upham hesitated

"What does arbre mean in English?" She asked while the other soldiers were talking about what the first things they would do if they got home.

"Tree" Upham replied

"Tree" Marvella repeated. Upham felt flattered that she asked him that because all the people at his school before would never have been able to understand his intelligence.

Horvath was at the back of the squad trying to keep up; he had no water left in his canteen so he would have to make do until he gets back to the beach to fill it up. The squad walked passed a lot of trees now you would have thought they were in a forest. Horvath heard rustling by the tree he just walked passed he didn't take any notice though he thought it was the wind so it would not have been a problem. Marvella started to slow her walking paste and was quickly by Horvath picking up her original paste again.

"I might know something" Marvella said low enough only for Horvath to hear, while the others changed their conversation about Jackson's religion.

Horvath eyes widened. All of a sudden there was a huge bang! It was like an earthquake.

Everyone jumped to the floor and lied down because then they would be covered by grass. Wade ran to Marvella and pushed her and himself to the floor he then covered her head by his arms.

"Shoot!" Miller shouted he then started shooting the few Germans who where firing in the grass just missing everyone, Jackson was knelt down into the grass sniping while the others were standing shooting there wasn't many, Wade and Marvella where still hiding in the grass.

"Stop" Miller shouted putting his hand into the air. Everyone followed his orders. There was a complete silence you could have heard a pin drop.

"I...I think that's all of them" Upham said. It then started to rain heavily that the soldiers looked like they just jumped into a stream.

Miller walked over to the soldiers they just shot the others waited. Miller looked down at the German soldier that looked a lot like Reiben more than a lot. Miller turned and looked at Reiben and then back to the German soldier.

"Miller?" Mellish asked confused

"Um is it safe to get up now?" Wade asked still on the floor with Marvella. Miller was still looking at the German soldier.

"Yeah" Jackson whispered pulling Marvella off the ground while Wade got himself up.

"Is everyone okay?" Wade checked.

"Thankfully" Jackson sighed.

"That seemed like an ambush, how could enemies just run up to us?" Miller asked walking back to the squad.

"Where's Horvath?" Upham asked slowly but in a strangely manner. Everyone turned to him worriedly.

"He...He was right by me" Marvella said in a sweet girly voice. Pointing where she and Wade where hiding before. Everyone doubled checked everyone once again realising that Horvath was actually was not there.

"HORVATH?!" Reiben shouted but there was no answer.

"What's that?" Mellish pointed into the grass he could see a shoe. They ran realising it was Horvath Injured

"Horvath!" Jackson shouted

Wade got there first he checked if he was breathing, While the others were trying to make Wade hurry up Upham and Marvella stood there knowing. But Wade didn't do anything he didn't even unzip his bag to try and attempt to save Horvath.

"COMMON!" Jackson shouted

"WADE!" Mellish looked like he was about to burst into tears. Wade was watching them shouting at him.

"DO SOMETHING!" Miller and Reiben shouted together

"HE CAN'T!" Upham shouted everyone looked up at Upham and then they seen Marvella eyes full to water.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Jackson shouted!

"He gone" Wade said softly "I couldn't do anything" He added.

* * *

The squad got out of the long grass and went to a spot by a few surrounded trees they also took Horvath. Jackson and Reiben placed him carful onto the floor.

"Here?" Miller pointed to the floor.

"To burry?" Jackson asked quietly, Miller nodded.

"I found theses in a hut over there" Mellish said putting the spades on the floor. Everyone helped themselves and then they started digging except Marvella as there was no spades left. Without the others knowing she walked off slowly back to where the attack was. She bent down to the German who she thought looked like Reiben she got the shivers so she walked back to the place where they found Horvath before they moved him. She found his gun it was covered in blood but she didn't care and picked it up she then spotted his helmet that must of fell off. She then walked back to the squad with Horvath's things. The others must have muscles because they were already quite deep into the hole.

"Where the flipping hell where you!?" Miller said worriedly

"I..I" Marvella couldn't finish

"We thought you were gone as well!"Jackson shouted

"Don't do it again" Wade said looking up and Marvella who was at the edge of the hole.

"What's that?" Wade asked

"I found Horvath Gun and Helmet" Marvella said looking at the stuff in her hands. Wade snatched the gun off Marvella that yanked her forward; she nearly fell onto Wade but kept her balance. Wade but the gun on the floor and started digging again with the others trying not to watch.


	7. Chapter 7 Marvella POV

Note:There is a small hint in this Chapter that will be mentioned later on in the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 Marvella P.O.V 

I'm still stood by the edge watching Wade digging. I can feel myself heating up with tears in my eyes that I'm trying to hold back. I couldn't let him get away with that I feel like someone just wacked me in my back with a gun itself. I still had the helmet in my hand. I threw it into the hole and made a noise like I was throwing something heavy right by Wade I thought it was going to hit him but it didn't, everyone looked at me.

"Death is just around the corner for any of us and we can't walk away" I shouted then walked off I sat down and huddled by the side of a close by tree, I realised the others were still watching me. I hid my face into my knees and started to cry, I then looked up and seen Wade walking to me, he sat down and hugged me with the others still watching, by the corner of my eye I could see Wade looking at the others nodding his head sideward's. When we finally finished I watched Jackson take all of Horvath's ammo and he gave it to Miller. Jackson then stuck the gun up into the ground and put the helmet on top. We all then walked away not saying a word.

* * *

It's late morning; nobody mentioned anything I felt too scared to. My legs are throbbing I don't know why we are walking into another village but this village seems more modern then the one I've came from. We ran up these steal stairs that lead to the next floor.

"Let's stop here" Miller said out of breath

We stopped in the middle of the balcony I could see the whole village at this view. On one side of the balcony was the entrance down and the other side was a dead end. I seen blue and greenie boxes I felt myself flop onto the edge of them everyone was still silenced but I could hear little voices that seemed to get louder.

"Shh!" I said putting my finger against my lips. Everyone looked at me.

"We weren't saying anything" Reiben said sitting on the lower stacked boxes. I sighed.

The others were talking while I felt awkwardness between Reiben and me.

"Come" Reiben said walking towards the end of the balcony. I followed as we walked into an open door and it took us to a room. On one side there where stairs the way we came up. As I looked around on my left there was a window without any glass but I then realised there was a machine gun stuck onto the window-seal.

"That's one heck of a gun" I said moving my eyes onto Reiben.

"Just get it over and done with, Horvath would never have died if you just told us this fucking secret that I know you know about!" Reiben said trying to not get the others to notice.

"W..W..Wait... your blaming me?" I asked stepping forward with my hand on my chest. Reiben sighed.

"Just tell me" Reiben said starting to look a bit red.

"I don't know, Reiben!" I said walking off

"Uh where are you going?" Reiben asked walking back out the door.

"Somewhere out of your sight!" I said as he walked behind me. I then leant my back onto the stone wall, Reiben followed.

"Sorry it's just" Reiben said

"Don't worry when ever things like this happen we all turn on each other" I said in a feisty manner

"So tell me about yourself, your quite personal you" I asked a few minutes later.

"Well I'm from New York"

"As if" I joked Reiben tilted his head sideways.

"Reiben... I don't think anyone is going to miss it as it clearly says Brooklyn, New York on your jacket" Me and Reiben started to laugh a little.

"Umm well I have a very cool gun"

"Umm I can see that" I said looking in the other direction

"Okay, Okay I've came from a normal family with a boring life... until I met this amazing girl"

"Is that it" I raised one eyebrow

"She didn't like me; she thought I was too overprotective... But she then wanted me after she found out I was going into war" Reiben said rolling his eyes with a small smile. I chuckled

"Uh I think Wade is a little more overprotective then you" I said looking at Wade sat down, I then looked at Reiben.

"So what did you say to this amazing girl?"

"I said no" Reiben stated "I'll probably won't see her again so what's the point" Reiben added

"You're so negative"

"It's easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend" Reiben said.

"Marvella, Reiben, Mellish and me will go and look around the village, the rest stay here" Miller interrupted everyone

"What happens if someone gets hurt?" Wade asked worriedly

"What happens if there's a sniper in a building?" Jackson said

"W...what about if an enemy comes up here?" Upham hesitated

"Wade we'll call you, Jackson keep us covered and Upham shoot!" Miller said walking towards the stairs with me and the others.

"What does that mean?" I asked Reiben as we got down the stairs

"You'll find out soon or later" He said.


	8. Chapter 8 Reiben POV

Chapter 8 Reiben P.O.V

We all started checking out buildings, I don't know why we need to and I don't know why Marvella needs to come. We are walking into a building that was dark and smelly we pasted a few doors until the very last where we could hear noises.

"Ready" Miller whispered. We then pushed ourselves in together. We all then stood shocked I couldn't breathe properly; I could feel Marvella behind me. There was a German soldier sobbing he got up from where he was sitting.

"Whoa" Mellish said pointing out his gun along with Miller. The German started talking but I couldn't understand him he didn't have a gun either.

"What?" Miller said stepping forward making the German panic.

"Marvella?" Mellish said moving her from behind me. So she was in front of Mellish but not as close to the German as Miller.

"Good, what is he saying?" Miller asked Marvella while Mellish and me were looking at her but we all quickly moved our heads up to the German soldier, he started talking even more, pointing to Marvella.

"Why is he doing that" I asked Marvella started to panic

"He's lost" Marvella said trying to wiggle Mellish's hands off her shoulders. When she finally did she ran out I went after her, while Mellish and Miller let free the German soldier and checked the rest of the building.

"He knows!" I shouted while I walked out of the building to find Marvella stood just outside.

"He knows what!" Marvella shouted back

"The Germans are looking for you as well that's how he recognised you"

"He's never seen me before" Marvella snapped back

"He didn't need to, your obviously there mission as well as ours"

"OKAY...Maybe" Marvella said

"Just tell us this shit secret that probably wouldn't make a difference anyways" I heard Miller and Mellish walk out in the middle of what I was saying

"What the fucking hell is going on? We could hear you from inside!" Miller asked

"I'm not having this" I shouted but then slowly lowed my voice

"Not having what?" Mellish asked

"She won't tell-"

"Shhh what's that?" Miller interrupted me we all looked around. I turned around to the balcony and spotted Jackson and his arm in the air.

"Look" I pointed to Jackson, the others looked.

"He has his arm up and his thumb down...what does that mean?" Marvella asked. Me and Mellish looked at Miller.

"Negative signal" Miller whispered "We need to get back quickly!" Miller then shouted. We then all ran back it was quite far. I could hear all our inhales and exhales as we ran when we finally got to the stairs, I heard a little scream, all three of us stopped and turned I seen Marvella at the first step where she fallen over I ran back down and pulled her up. When we got to the top of the balcony I gave Wade Marvella's hand.

"Is she okay?" Wade said quickly I ignored this and went to the others who were already setting up their guns onto the little stone wall.

"Are you hurt?" I heard Wade ask Marvella

"No I'm fine"

"What did you see, Jackson?" Miller asked while Mellish, Upham and me listened.

"I saw heads of German soldiers just a few blocks away from you guys... Look there they are" Jackson answered. We all then looked there was loads of them just opposite us they were in there lines of four and about fifteen soldiers in each line. They stopped as the captain I assume where shouting at them.

"There's way too many" Upham whispered. I could still hear Wade worrying about Marvella.

"Shh" Mellish said turning round to Wade and Marvella who stopped talking he then looked back at the soldiers.

"Jackson take the Captain out!" Miller ordered

"What? There's too many we won't survive" Jackson said

"As soon as you shoot that Captain we will finish the rest off with you choosing your picks" Miller looked angry

"Can't we just wait until they're gone?" I asked

"NO!" Miller shouted then turned his head round to Jackson

"Alright but you're getting us in deep shit" Jackson sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Please R&R if you like it so far

* * *

Chapter 9

Jackson moved his gun slowly trying to get the perfect aim but it wasn't quite working.

"Hurry" Miller whispered.

"I can't the Captain keeps moving" Jackson replied still looking through the lens of his gun.

Marvella and Wade watched from behind the squad. Reiben concentrated on the trigger of Jackson's gun, he could see Jackson's finger slowly getting closer to the trigger until it did. The gun shot was more silent then usual but the others starting shooting while Jackson fired pot shots to make it harder for the enemies.

"I missed the Captain he's just injured" Jackson shouted the others ignored him.

Marvella listened to the guns firing, she could hear the oncoming shots from the Germans and she could just make out her squads guns but Jacksons gun stood out, every few seconds from the others you could just hear his gun firing then reloading, firing then reloading over and over.

"We will never win this, they're coming forward!" Mellish shouted.

Marvella could then hear foot-steps but nobody was walking until she recognised them from when she walked up the steal stairs. She turned her head to look at the open door; Wade spotted her as he was sat beside her.

"You okay?" Wade asked Marvella nodded still looking at the open door.

Suddenly a German soldier came running out towards Wade and Marvella he pointed his gun up but didn't shoot Wade hugged Marvella as they both couldn't do anything. Marvella then screamed so loud that it could have burst an eardrum; Reiben to the rescue turned around and shot him.

"Go to the end so we can see you" Reiben ordered quickly pointing to the dead end of the balcony, they both done what they were asked. Reiben was watching them get to the end of the balcony until he felt a sudden shot of pain through his back which made him fall to the ground immediately.

"REIBEN?" Wade shouted letting go of Marvella he then ran towards Reiben just in time for Upham to shot the German he then started shooting again. Mellish ran to Reiben.

"Your okay!" Mellish crocked knowing that he wasn't. Reiben started to wriggle as Wade was trying to help him.

"Keep him still Mellish!" Wade shouted

"We can't get these alone!" Miller and Jackson shouted.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Reiben is hurt" Mellish shouted

"We'll all be in a minute!" Upham panicked

Marvella didn't know what do to; she looked around watching the soldiers struggle. But she remembered the machine gun by the stairs. Marvella ran towards the door when she got in she moved an old small wardrobe down the stairs which gratefully blocked it. She then ran to the machine gun and started shooting she couldn't control it very well but she felt Jacksons hot hands pull her away from it, he then got on and did a better job killing more than a lot of the enemies.

Marvella could hear Reiben screaming but she couldn't look she just stayed with Jackson feeling a lot safer. After a few minutes everything went silence except Reiben and the others shouting at each other. Jackson stopped he took a step back looking at Marvella his hands where covered in his own blood he smiled at Marvella then passed her to see Reiben. Marvella looked at both at her hands she felt a small tear fall from her eye as she could see her own blood around her hands as well. She then realised that her squad stopped shouting and Reiben had stopped screaming. She slowly walked out of the door and spotted Reiben covered up with a dark green blanket with everyone in their own space. She leaned her shoulder on the arch of the door.

* * *

The squad left the village with one less more then what they came in with. They travelled in the boring fields they spotted a small barn on top of a high hill, they decided to stay there as it was late noon. When they got in there where stacks of hay on the opposite side of a big tall arch the squad could tell the double door where blown off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Marvella POV

I'm lying face down by the stack of hay; I can feel my hands throbbing from the machine gun. I thought about today Horvath and Reiben; I can hardly remember their faces, I wish they were here now. I could hear Wade talking to Jackson I looked up above my arms that where lead in front of me.

"It's not your fault Wade" Jackson whispered. I looked at Wade it looked like he had been crying. I carefully but my head back into my arms I moved my head to look at the hay that was now in my face, I spotted a silver necklace reflecting from the sky outside I picked it up slowly. It had a small charm in a shape of a heart, I moved my thumb around the heart quickly I felt small bumps. I sat up so I was facing Jackson and Wade, I looked more closely the heart had writing on it

Tiffany&Co, New York, 1837

It was beautiful. Jackson seen there was something in my hand.

"What have you got there?" Jackson asked along with Wade looking

"I found it in the hay" I got up and sat closer in front of them both

"Your hands" Wade said. Jackson and I looked at my hands then at each other.

"It's from the machine gun" I said. Wade unzipped his bag and got out a cloth he then picked up the necklace and gave it to Jackson

"Hold it for a minute" Wade said he then wiped my hands seeing if they were infected.

"Arr wow! This is a Tiffany necklace" Jackson said moving the charm around his hands. Wade spotted Jacksons hands to so he gave him a cloth giving the necklace back to me.

"What's a tiffany necklace" Miller asked with Upham and Mellish looking, obviously they were listening. We all looked at Jackson.

"I'll tell you" We all nodded as there was nothing better to do around here.

"The shop Tiffany was first called Tiffany and Young which were invented by Charles Lewis Tiffany and Teddy Young in New York City by 1837. By Far it's the most expensive jewellery that for the first few months they only made $4.98. Just 16 years after opening Charles Tiffany gains control of the company and renames it Tiffany and Company. Ever since he took control the shop made more money around $27,000 a day, but no one knows what happened to Teddy Young"

"Charles bought out other partners leaving Teddy young out of it" Upham said. We all looked at him; I wonder how he knew that.

"Reiben told me" He added. I felt my heart sink, of course Reiben would have known as he is from New York.

"When?" Mellish asked looking a bit confused

"When I asked h-him about his bracelet... It was like a sliver chain" Upham said

"You should keep that" Upham said to me

"Yeah and when this war is over you could sell it and get loads" Mellish said smiling

"Well if you do, come and find me we'll share the money" Miller chuckled looking back out the window.

"Yeah and me" Jackson said grinning

"Wait, I can't take it, it's someone else that's payed loads for it. I probably couldn't even afford what someone else has" I said looking down at it.

"Just take it" Wade whispered putting his hand onto my knee.

* * *

Tifany&Co


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Upham and Mellish fell asleep, Miller and Jackson where chatting by the door.

"I don't even know why I bother being a Medic" Wade sighed

"Why are you then?" Marvella asked, the Tiffany necklace was still in her hands.

"I didn't choose to be a Medic they just put me as one because my Father was a doctor"

"Wow" Marvella said stunned

"Nothing exciting"

"Uh yeah it is, you must be a rich family then" Marvella chuckled

"We use to be but we lost everything" Wade said looking down at the floor. "My dad was an idiot... he failed at his job and so did I" Wade added

"No you didn't" Marvella said raising her voice a little louder, Miller and Jackson looked over at them both Wade heavily sighed.

"You know what" Marvella said nearly in tears "I think it's better to die knowing someone close is trying to save you and knowing that your surrounded by your friends... then dying alone!" Marvella said with a tear dropping from down her face. She put on her necklace, and moved away sitting by the door. Leaving Wade heartless.

"Look at that sky" Jackson said to Miller and Marvella. The sky was mixed red, white and a little yellow not to dark but not to light just right. Marvella felt guilty she's the closest to Wade than any other solider there, she also felt like something bad was going to happen to her.

"At least they're in Paradise" Miller said half hour later. The beautiful sky was gone it turned black with no clouds but with a thousand stars with the half moon making the tiniest light.

"I wonder which star are Reiben and Horvath's" Marvella said looking up.

"What the fuck that!" Jackson said looking through the lens of the sniper gun, Marvella thought she said something wrong but in fact Jackson seen something.

"Marvella, go to Wade and wake up the others" Miller ordered Marvella did as she was told, Wade helped wake up the others.

"What did you see, Jackson?" Miller asked for the second time

"This can't be happening" Jackson said. "There are loads of Germans again" He added

The squad started to panic, Miller, Jackson and Mellish seen another little narrow window. The three lied down to get to it as it was build onto the bottom of the wall. Miller opened the window and all three hung out.

"Shh" Mellish said putting his finger to his mouth. Upham took a step backwards and hit is back onto a few spades that where hung up on the wall, they fell down hitting Upham with a loud noise. Everyone turned and looked.

"What the fucking hell are ya do-"Jackson shouted but stopped the squad could hear a few footsteps walking their way. They all ran and jumped into the hay moving it around to hide themselves, two Germans came in looking around.

"Ich wette, es gibt nichts hier oben" (I bet there is nothing up here) the fatter looking German said.

"Umm, finden dieses Mädchen ist ärgerlich mich jetzt, ich wette, die Amerikaner haben ihr kam" (Umm, Finding this girl is annoying me now, I bet the Americans have got her) The other soldier said. Upham moved his head to Marvella they both stared at eachother deepley the others relised and wanted to know what they where saying.

"Ja, aber wir Deutschen haben es ganz klar, dass, wenn sie jemanden erzählt ... weiß, was passieren wird" (Yeah, but us Germans have made it completely clear that if she tells someone she... knows what will happen) The first German said

"Ich hoffe, sie wird sagen, es wird lustig sein" (I hope she does tell it will be funny) The soldier said while they both walked out with a laugh.

The squad waited for a few moments and then got out of the hay.

"What where they saying?" Miller asked brushing himself down with all the hay falling to the floor

"Umm" Upham looked at Marvella, he didn't know either to tell them or not. Marvella looked worried well everyone waited for their answer.

"They said th-that they bet nothing was up here...and that there Captain was an idiot" Upham hesitated, Marvella relaxed.

"I wish I spoke German" Mellish said as he laid onto the floor.

"Yes, I'm a bit concerned that you guys bitch about me" Miller stated as everyone was on the floor getting ready to sleep.

"No, Sir" Everyone said at the same time

"We would never do that to our deer Captain" Jackson teased

"If you find it hard to laugh at yourself, I would be happy to do it for you Jackson" Miller said, everyone started to laugh except Jackson whose mouth dropped.

"What you looking at?" Miller kindly said

"I dunno the tag fell off" Jackson said while everyone started laughing again.

Everyone started to fall asleep in their own time. Marvella was sat agents the hay fiddling with the necklace around her neck and Wade was preparing his bag for the next day like he has to do every night, it was like a routine. Marvella watched as he got out his bandages, morphine, scissors, and tubes of iodine, a bottle of ammonia, tourniquets, pins, forceps and a Jack knife, she watched how he sorted them all out like they where his toys. Wade looked up and realised Marvella was watching him. They looked at each other deeply not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry" Marvella whispered

"I shouldn't have snapped back at you like that...I'm the one who should be saying sorry" Wade said

"I'm afraid" Marvella whispered trying to get out the words. Wade stopped what he was doing and walked over stepping over Upham he then sat down by Marvella and gave her a hug.

"There no need to be afraid"

"I'm going to die no matter what you do" Marvella whispered she then started to cry

"No you won't...I won't let it happen!" Wade said hugging her tighter as she hid her head into his arms. Wade felt horrible; someone younger than him saying they're going to die no matter what was just not fair.

It was early morning as the soldiers where already walking through the fields again, it was raining heavily everything and everyone was wet right through.

"I think we should stop" Upham suggested

"Why?" Jackson asked

"B-Because I'm wet through"

"No shit" Jackson replied as he wiped his face that was dripping down with rain water.

"I think that's a good idea" Miller said walking faster, he spotted bags of sand piled up it wasn't talk and it wasn't long so it would have to make do while they rested.

"Umm Miller?" Mellish asked as everyone was sitting by the sand bags.

"Yes?"

"I'm still getting wet...I thought you said we were going into a shelter?"

"What in the middle of the field?" Miller said

"I think he is saying there is not any shelter in the field" Jackson highlighted

"Shut up" Mellish whispered

"There is actually" Marvella said pointing to an old brick wall that was tall and very long but in the middle was a gap as if a door use to be there.

"That's a wall not a shelter" Upham snapped, Jackson looked at him and then looked through his gun lens.

"Upham if you look you can see a house" Marvella said looking at him.

"Well that's good!" Miller said getting up and starting walking towards the house that was on the other side of the wall, Mellish, Wade and Upham followed.

"Let's go a different way" Marvella said standing up

"Why?" Upham said with a feisty look

"What is wrong with you?" Wade said facing him. Upham ignored him.

"I'm not having this again; I say we go this way... AND YOU JACKSON!" Miller started to get angry

"Marvella right, we should go another way" Jackson said looking out of his lens

"Oh my god" Mellish sighed

"God won't help you" Jackson said

"Ha-ha funny!" Mellish faked

"Give me a good reason why?" Miller asked

"Look" Jackson pointed, everyone turned to look and seen two German soldiers walk past the gap by the wall.

"Quick" Miller whispered the rest of the squad ran back to the sand bags

Miller was the first to shoot the German to the floor

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jackson said. Marvella and Wade kept down. Suddenly a few Germans came out and fired.

"SHOOT!" Miller shouted, even know nobody wanted to they did as they were ordered.

"UPHAM!" Wade shouted

"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!" Mellish shouted.

While the others were shooting Wade tried to sort out a screaming Upham.

"HOW IS HE?" Marvella shouted above the guns shots, and then Upham stopped screaming.


End file.
